


Troubleshooting

by dget



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dget/pseuds/dget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s something a little… off, about the man, but he’s magnetic all the same. The striking looks, the commanding presence, the intense focus. The way he sees everything about John and, against all odds, still seems interested."</p><p>John Watson walks into a lab at St. Bartholomew's Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubleshooting

John walks into the lab in Mike’s wake. The first thing he notices is all the newfangled equipment. The second thing he notices is the lab’s current occupant.  
  
The man sits at a computer, intently at work, but looks up at their entry. He is dark-haired and handsome, with piercing eyes that move quickly over John and leave him feeling almost as though he forgot to put on his trousers today. Then he opens his mouth, and words come pouring out, and John is more exposed than he’s ever been in his life. It’s terrifying. It’s thrilling.  
  
There’s something a little… off, about the man, but he’s magnetic all the same. The striking looks, the commanding presence, the intense focus. The way he sees everything about John and, against all odds, still seems interested.  
  
As the man concludes his monologue, he logs off the computer with a flourish and collects his things. On his way out, he throws an address over his shoulder at John.  
  
John feels like a tornado just blew through. That’s it? They’ve only just met. “I don’t even know your name,” John points out, astounded and charmed despite himself.  
  
“Of course, silly me,” the man says as he sticks out a hand to shake. “James Moriarty. Hi!”  
  
John gets his fingers crushed, and he’s never felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is suggesting what "Jim from IT" was busy doing in the lab. Next, of course, he plans to troubleshoot one John Watson - he just needs to fix that funny little limp, and then see what he can do with a lonely, suicidal ex-army doctor who has a pathological need for danger. Surely Jim can find a good use for him. (Dark!John origin story, anyone?)
> 
> Not beta'd or Britpicked; comments and critiques are always much appreciated!


End file.
